An Angel and the Monster
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Maya knows what it is like to see evil. Minor Mohinder/Maya spoiler for season 3 episode 5 Angels and Monsters. Maya/Mohinder AUish


**An Angel and the Monster**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Maya knows what it is like to see evil. Minor Mohinder spoiler for s3 ep5 Angels and Monsters. Maya/Mohinder

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Heroes. This is just a fan love for the show.

**An: **I love Maya/Mohinder! I'm going to start call them **Poisonous Monster**! I know I'm weird deal with it. This is what you get after watching Angels and Monsters 3 times in two days. Enjoy!

* * *

The first time she saw pure evil she didn't know that the evil was right next to her.

_Gabriel Sylar_

In a flash her whole life had changed. Maya now knew what evil was and she was sure as hell not going to stand by and watch it hurt innocent people.

When she first met Gabriel…err Sylar it was as if his whole persona changed right in front of her eyes. She was clueless to what Gabriel was but she was too excited to be going to America to get help from Dr. Suresh.

Now she hung on to him the man who would save her. She saw the hunger that started to show in his eyes like Sylar's did and she was too stupid to tell before but she knew better now. She only hoped that this wasn't happening not to him. She held on and closed her eyes dreaming the nightmare once again.

The one night in the car where she told Gabriel her dreams to get rid of this gift. For a second she saw a change in his eyes but she shook it off as if she knew what he really was.

_A Killer. _

Maya wasn't sure what to make of Gabriel's willingness to help her and her brother but she jumped at the chance to get rid of her ability that the devil must have given her. That was till she found out about her brother.

_Alejandro._

This new found love or what might be lust had her head spinning into a million directions. Maya had first met Mohinder Suresh when Gabriel had told the babysitter to go home that they would watch Molly a sweet girl who was living with the doctor till he arrived home to help them both.

"Gabriel this is finally happening. Me in America going to get my powers gone forever. I can't thank you enough."

Gabriel's eyes gave Maya a sincere look as he hugged and kissed her then pulling away and sat back down glancing to the door where Molly slept. "Don't thank me Maya I should thank you. Your company has been the best I have had for years."

Maya thought Mohinder was crazy asking if she knew if Gabriel was a killer but when she saw the two men pull a weapon on each other she wasn't sure which one had more anger in their eyes then the other. This was the first time she saw the hunger.

_The Darkness._

Now Mohinder was helping her by trying to find a cure for her ability. When he took her blood telling her he might be able to give normal people like him powers she was worried. She shook it off knowing that science discoveries took time to find a cure let alone find the right way going about to find it.

One night Maya had gone to Suresh's lab bringing him food since he had been trying to find a cure nonstop.

"You must eat Mohinder. I brought you something."

"Maya please I think I almost found it." Suresh stated as he pushed away the food she put in front of him.

Her eyes looked into his as he hugged her and softly kissed her lips.

"I'll eat I promise. Thank you for stopping by but I must get back to my research."

Mohinder smiled as he shut the door leaving Maya standing on the streets of New York more confused then ever. The look in his eyes came clear just as Sylar's showed himself when he pointed the gun to her. All she could see in Mohinder's was darkness.

It got worst when she came and Mohinder hugged her and started to touch her body. Her limbs went numb as she saw the blood line on the floor.

_His eyes grow colder everyday. Am I to blame?_

Maya walked into Suresh's lab going to the back. What she saw was nothing no one could dream of seeing. She tried to help the man but then heard a noise running to safety was all she wanted. She closed her eyes hoping Mohinder would go away.

She started to cry knowing that her ability would take hold soon. She could hear his breath as her eyes turned black.

_I am to blame._

"Maya! I know you're in here." Monhinder yelled as he knocked down some stuff on his table.

Maya moved back some as Mohinder threw the table backwards. He was creeping up to her. Only if she didn't have to let him go and keep the real Dr. Suresh.

"You have to control you power." He stated as he tried to look at her like the old Mohinder once did.

_Warm, kind and friendly._

"You don't want to be a killer again. Do you?"

Maya knew he was right so she calmed down and drew back her power. She got up now looking at Mohinder who just stood there.

"What have you done?" Maya backed away still looking at Mohinder. "You're a monster."

Suresh just smirked at her as he walked closer to her. "I wished you hadn't said that."

Suresh walked up to her grabbing her as he tried to use his new found power on her. Before he could get to her she grabbed him pulling him into a hug. Water poured out of her eyes as she held on for dear life. Mohinder was somewhat surprised by Maya's actions but he held her as if he knew she only wanted him to be her hero.

"Sh! Maya it will be okay. I promise I wont hurt you." Mohinder stated as Maya moved her head up to his and kissed him.

The kiss was full of emotion. Guilt, warmth and aggression from him. Pity, confusion and eagerness from her. Passion, lust and love from them both. It was if the two were back to the day Sylar had left before all the newfound darkness showed itself. Where Maya teased Mohinder about his "Worlds Greatest Dad" apron as he joked about her cute Spanish accent. That was the day Maya had fallen for Mohinder. He didn't know that from what she could tell he only started to take an interest in her after he got powers. The two pulled out of there kiss.

Mohinder looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. God what's happening to me? Maya I need you."

Maya looked at him and pulled him back into a hug. She could hear Mohinder whimpering softly as she rubbed his back. She wasn't sure what kind of evil Mohinder would become or if she would be able to find a way to stop it all together. All she knew his touch would comfort her now. Maya's eyes grow frozen as she starts to think of what future she might have been destined too if she didn't act when Mohinder walked up to her.

_Some people were meant to help others. Monsters were meant to destroy._

Maya knew she had to help the monster she loved so she could one day destroy him.

* * *

**THE END**

**Reviews welcomed **


End file.
